One last chance
by Thaly Black
Summary: Se cuenta por ahí que cuando el equipo de Gryffindor perdió contra Hufflepuff, su capitán ganó más... mucho más. Se cuenta también que después, pese a todo, ganaron la copa, pero eso... eso es parte de otra historia. Oliver/Katie. -Lemmon-


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son exclusvida propiedad de Rowling, y yo sólo los uso para divertirme y ese tipo de cosas._

_Este fanfic es un regalo para **Nasirid**, que lo pidió en la Kdd de Madrid, y se lo he hecho. Y espero que te guste._

_En cuando a la historia: Nunca antes en toda mi life había usado demasiado a estos personajes, y mi conocimiento de como tratarlos es bastante nulo y cutre, así que espero no me matéis o tiréis tomates podridos, etc. Sed comprensivos, please. El título lo saqué de la canción **I'd Do Anything**, de Simple Plan. Os la recomiendo._

_Y ahora os dejo con el fic. Espero, de verdad que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta...

* * *

_

**One last chance**_

* * *

  
_

Se cuenta por ahí que hay gente que respira Quidditch. Si. Casi como si fuese una droga de esas que no hacen daño pero nos hacen felices a ratos. Se cuenta, también por ahí, que hay en Hogwarts un equipo de Quidditch que es una piña, que cuidan unos de otros y se quieren casi como hermanos, o puede que no. Se cuenta, pero sólo a veces, que hay entre ellos un muchacho que respira Quidditch.

Se llama Oliver, Oliver Wood. Tiene diecisiete años y toda la vida por delante, pero su vida, si no hay una escoba cerca, a veces, no parece valer nada. Está en su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y es el capitán de un equipo de valientes que, si bien son los mejores, o si no que le pregunten al comentarista de los partidos, no han ganado la copa en bastante tiempo. Y Oliver se siente, como mínimo frustrado. O algo más. Se siente desesperado. Porque es su último año en el colegio y quiere sentir lo que es ganar la copa con un equipo que él mismo coordina.

Se cuenta por ahí que hay gente que se metió en el Quidditch porque, aparte de gustarle el deporte, le gusta el Capitán. Se cuenta, también, que le gusta desde que ella estaba en Primer Año y él, en segundo, sólo era un Guardián con talento y pasión por las escobas y las jugadas casi imposibles. Se cuenta, y parece ser cierto, que a él le queda un año, a ella dos, y se les acaba el tiempo.

Se llama Katie, Katie Bell. Tiene dieciséis años y toda la vida por delante, pero su vida, si no está determinada persona cerca, a veces, no parece valer nada. Está en su penúltimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y es cazadora de un equipo de valientes que, si bien son los mejores, o si no que le pregunten al petardo de Lee Jordan, que le pide a salir cada diez horas, aproximadamente, no han ganado la copa en bastante tiempo. Y Katie siente la frustración de Oliver como propia, o algo más, pero la forma en que él es capaz de transmitir lo que siente en temas de Quidditch logra que hasta el más pintado sienta un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago. O a lo mejor no, y eso sólo le pasa a Katie. Pero ella quiere ganar la copa para ver el brillo de orgullo e inmensa felicidad en los ojos de Oliver.

Y sin embargo, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere, ni siquiera cuando las planifica cuidadosa y meticulosamente, como hace Oliver con cada jugada de cada partido. No hay nada que no esté entrenado unas veinticinco veces como mínimo y nada que no haya pasado el control de calidad y factibilidad de Wood, además del de efectividad. Y sin embargo, los acontecimientos sociales, a veces, trascurren de forma independiente a como Wood tiene planeados sus partidos, porque si, el grandísimo y temidísimo asesino de muggles, Sirius Black, ha escapado de Azkaban, hazaña jamás conseguida con anterioridad; y todo indica que estaá dispuesto a matar a su buscador, cosa que Oliver no piensa permitir, al menos, no antes de que atrape la Snitch. Y después ya se vería, que la celebración era un derecho sagrado de los ganadores, y ni un loco asesino en serie tenía derecho a privarlos de ello. Si ganaban, claro.

El caso es que, por culpa de Sirius Black, o a lo mejor gracias a Sirius Black, han puesto a un contingente de dementores a proteger el colegio. La verdad es que a ningún alumno le hace especial gracia que esos seres ronden por Hogwarts, pero dado que es por la seguridad del mejor buscador que Gryffindor ha tenido en años, Oliver traga con ello y tira para adelante con tesón. Tienen que ganar la copa, cueste lo que cueste.

El caso es que Harry, el buscador de Oliver, el objetivo de Sirius Black y El Niño que Sobrevivió parece tener alergia a los dementores, porque con su sola presencia pierde el conocimiento, cuando una persona normal lo que necesita es meterse bajo la cama y llorar un rato. Oliver no entiende como alguien que venció a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis no es capaz de estar delante de un bichejo tan insignificante como eso.

Katie opina que Oliver no entiende demasiadas cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ella siempre se quede rezagada en los vestuarios con el único objetivo de recorrer a su lado el camino desde el campo de Quidditch hasta el castillo, solos y a oscuras, aun sabiendo que no va a pasar nada; como por ejemplo el hecho de que Harry tiene en su pasado cosas más terribles que la mayoría, y por lo tanto los dementores le afectan más que a la mayoría; como por ejemplo que ella es una chica o como por ejemplo que aunque hayan perdido el partido contra Hufflepuff no es motivo para querer ahogarse en la ducha, ya que todavía queda mucho hasta la copa.

Por eso ha vuelto a los vestuarios desde la enfermería, donde Harry está ingresado, para asegurarse de que está bien. Y se ha quedado estática en la puerta, escuchándolo sollozar con amargura, como si se le fuese la vida, haciendo que se le escapasen gruesos lagrimones de impotencia. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciese lograría que Oliver se sintiese mejor. Sabía que estaría hundido hasta una nueva victoria y no podría remediarlo por otros medios.

Ya no se escucha el sonido del agua en la ducha, y Katie espera impaciente, al tiempo que se seca las lágrimas y se le instala un nudo en el estómago. Pero pasa un minuto, pasan dos y luego tres, y Katie empieza a preocuparse en serio por Oliver. Sabe que el adora el Quidditch con todas las letras, pero nunca ha creído que él pudiese cometer una locura por perder un partido. No quiere creerlo.

Consternada, se pone de puntillas y coge una de las grandes toallas de color escarlata que tienen en una estantería al lado de la puerta, y se acerca con cautela a la ducha en la que está Oliver. No sabe cómo lo va a encontrar, si con las venas abiertas, la cabeza abierta también o hecho un ovillo en el suelo, de espaldas a la entrada, como es el caso.

Las gotitas de agua, cayendo por su espalda de forma sensual, en otra ocasión habrían logrado que sus hormonas se volviesen locas de contento y la impulsasen a hacer locuras como saltarle al cuello y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Nunca se ha dado el caso, pero nunca se sabe. Sin embargo ahora, Katie está demasiado preocupada y lo único que hace es arrodillarse detrás de él y envolverlo en la gran toalla roja al tiempo que lo recuesta con suavidad contra ella, rodeándolo con los brazos.

A todos les ha dolido perder, pero Katie sabe que sólo Oliver tiene la sensación de haberles fallado a todos antes que a sí mismo. El pelo oscuro y mojado le hace cosquillas en el cuello y lo mece levemente y con dificultad, ya que está intentando consolarlo, pero siempre ha sido mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y todavía no los ha abierto, pero se estremece levemente y se gira, envuelto precariamente en la toalla y se abraza a la cintura de Katie, reposando la cabeza en su hombro y respirando profundamente. La chica puede distinguir surcos de lágrimas en su cara mojada.

— Kat… —gimotea más que susurra— os he fallado a todos —añade con la voz quebrada.

Katie se pregunta cómo sabe que es ella sin todavía haber abierto los ojos y sin haber ella pronunciado palabra.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —pregunta en un susurro, en parte desconcertada y en parte porque no quiere que piense en cosas como las que piensa.

Katie opina que Oliver no entiende demasiadas cosas, pero hay muchas otras que ella no entiende ni sabe, y Oliver sí. Por ejemplo, Oliver sabe que ella es una chica, extraordinaria y preciosa en todos los sentidos en los que una chica puede serlo, incluso cuando no va sobre una escoba, Oliver sabe también cómo huele Katie porque ese es su olor favorito, y sabe que sólo una persona como ella, tan leal y tan cariñosa podría haberse preocupado por él cuando Harry está en la enfermería. Es imposible no quererla.

— Digamos que te reconocí por el sonido al caminar —dice, sin embargo.

Katie esboza una sonrisa y le acaricia el pelo. El cuerpo de Oliver contra el suyo, además del suelo mojado le están empapando la ropa, pero no le importa, realmente no le importa. Nunca antes ha estado tan cerca de él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Para ella el paraíso es algo así.

— Era mi última oportunidad —dice él luego, sin abrir todavía los ojos.

— ¿Tu última oportunidad de qué? —pregunta ella con suavidad.

— De ganar la copa… si, puede que con una combinación afortunada de factores en los demás partidos podamos optar a copa, pero… —parece que hablar le cuesta horrores y se queda callado, después su voz se quiebra con un sollozo.

— Oliver… ganaremos —promete con fiereza, casi como si él le hubiese contagiado el espíritu de amor al Quidditch.

— No es seguro —dice él, tras carraspear para ahuyentar las lágrimas. —Y es mi última oportunidad…

Katie suspira. Desearía hacerle entrar en razón a golpes, aunque sabe que de ese modo no conseguirá nada más que destrozarse los puños en la mole que constituye Oliver.

— Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor pero…

— Si —la corta él— abrázame, por favor, sólo abrázame…

Y como si le estuviese mandando colocarse en la formación del halcón, ella le obedece, aunque se obedece más a sí misma. Oye como murmura _"mi última oportunidad… mi última oportunidad…"_ de forma inconexa, con los dientes empezando a castañearle, y Katie entiende que su última oportunidad también está presente. Y sin pensárselo demasiado, ya que es Gryffindor además de irreflexiva, hace que él despegue la cabeza de su hombro y junta sus labios con los de Oliver.

Y sorprendentemente él le responde.

Es como cuando monta en escoba. Siente un pequeño vacío en el fondo del estómago y se siente ingrávida también. Siente la mano de Oliver, antes aferrada a su espalda, ahora en su cintura, siente sus labios suaves y levemente fríos, y decide que tiene que hacerle entrar en calor.

Se separa levemente de él, y es consciente por primera vez de que Oliver está desnudo recostado contra ella. Él abre los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Katie los cierra, rezando a todos los dioses existentes, si es que alguno hay, para que sus ojos no se aventurasen a mirar el cuerpo de Oliver.

— Gracias —susurra él— lo necesitaba… —reconoce luego, haciendo que Katie abra los ojos y sonría antes de acercarse nuevamente a sus labios, y besarlo otra vez.

En esta ocasión el beso es menos suave, las manos de Katie bajan desde las mejillas de Oliver hasta sus hombros y acaricia sus clavículas con los pulgares. Oliver por su parte le rodea la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Para Katie, la certeza de estar besando a Oliver, que está desnudo y la esta besando y está desnudo y mojado y besándola, hace que la poca prudencia o paciencia que una Gryffindor pueda tener la abandonen en ese momento. Se acerca a Oliver, que también tira de ella, y termina sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y mientras sus lenguas se encuentran sólo puede pensar en que está mojado y desnudo y besándola.

Se separan, jadeando esta vez, y ella esboza la misma sonrisa traviesa que le dedica a los golpeadores de los equipos contrarios cuando intentan derribarla con resultados infructuosos.

— Gracias —susurra burlona— ahora lo necesitaba yo —añade pícara antes de rozar su nariz con la de Oliver.

Los ojos castaños del chico brillan demasiado para que la salud mental de Katie se conserve intacta, y sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, cada vez con menos suavidad. Una de las enormes manos de Oliver se cuela por dentro de la chaqueta de punto roja que Katie lleva y levantan levemente la blusa y la camiseta que lleva por dentro, para rozar su piel caliente con su mano fría. Ella suelta un jadeo en medio del beso. El muy cabrón tiene la mano helada y le ha dado escalofríos. La otra mano de Oliver, que parece que no sabe estarse quieto, sube hasta el pelo de Katie, liberándolo de la pinza negra con la que está enganchado.

Luego, mientras los labios de Oliver bajan por la barbilla de Katie, su otra mano se mete también dentro de la ropa de la chica, sólo que ya no está fría, y sube, junto con la otra hasta quitarle la chaqueta, la camisa y la camiseta por la cabeza.

Katie, al darse cuenta de la situación, que ahora va más allá de Oliver mojado, desnudo, besándola, desnudo y besándola, se separa de Oliver y lo mira dubitativa, sintiéndose indefensa sólo con ese sujetador rosa chicle y su pantalón vaquero.

— ¿Kat? —murmura él mirándola. Ella se estremece. Sólo él la llama Kat y sólo él es capaz de mirarla con semejante intensidad en esos ojos oscuros.

— Oliver… —musita ella. Está asustada, y sin embargo está segura. Es lo mismo que sueña cada noche: ella, él, besos, poca ropa y mucho calor. Sabe que una vez que han empezado no hay marcha atrás, y sabe que quiere, porque, quién sabe, puede ser su única oportunidad.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar? —y ya le da igual haber perdido contra Hufflepuff, le da igual todo lo que no sea Katie, porque nadie lo mira con esos ojitos azules y desvalidos como hace ella, y le importa más que el Quidditch. La quiere mucho más que a su escoba.

—Sí. No… no sé. Nunca antes… —susurra. Oliver ve como se sonroja y la adora más que tres segundos atrás.

La besa suave, en los labios, luego en la barbilla y luego un beso, dulce, en la nariz.

— No creo que te tranquilice mucho pero… yo tampoco —le dice contra sus labios, subiendo una de sus manos desde la cintura hasta el borde del sujetador, delineándole la columna vertebral y volviendo a bajar.

Katie sonríe y asiente con suavidad, luego se acerca a él, roza su nariz y lo besa. Oliver la abraza contra él y le desabrocha el sujetador, besándole las clavículas mientras. Luego, sus labios suben por su cuello despacio, logrando que ella ahogue un quejido. Después, una de las manos de Oliver rozan uno de sus pechos, casi por accidente, y Katie vuelve a sonrojarse como el estandarte de su casa.

— Kat… ¿estás bien? ¿estás segura?... mira que si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro momento— dice mirándola preocupado.

— Si, no te preocupes, Oliver… de verdad —dice, colorada como un tomate cherry. La verdad es que en sus sueños no le da tanta vergüenza quitarse la ropa, pero ella, que siempre tuvo complejos con la parte de su anatomía que Oliver está besando despacio, se siente tan vulnerable como volando en escoba bajo una tormenta.

Él la levanta levemente para besarle la tripa, y con sus enormes manos logra ponerla de pie, y desabrocha su pantalón vaquero, cuyo botón queda a la altura de sus ojos, y se lo baja despacio, besando uno de los huesecillos de las caderas de Katie en el proceso. Tiene unas piernas delgadas y torneadas, de las veces que les ha mandado correr alrededor del campo. Tiene una braguita del mismo color que el sujetador que ahora se moja en el suelo de la ducha. Le acaricia las piernas despacio y la besa, sobre las braguitas, logrando que ella tome aire con fuerza. Oliver sabe, sin mirarla, que está colorada como un tomate. Él mismo nota el rostro ardiendo, ya que está haciendo cosas que nunca hizo antes, pero con Katie le parece algo tan natural… es su primera vez, bueno, la de ambos, y sabe que a él no le va a doler, pero tampoco quiere que le duela a ella.

Le baja las braguitas despacio y la mira a la cara, pero esboza una sonrisa al ver que se rodea la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano se tapa el rostro, parcialmente cubierto por su pelo rubio. Deposita un beso en el suave vello dorado, antes de colocar las manos en su cintura y tirar levemente de ella, para que quede de nuevo sentada sobre él.

Le toca la mejilla izquierda con toda su enorme palma derecha y le parece más pequeña que de costumbre, más frágil que cuando vuela con el viento en contra. Tiene el rostro encendido y desprende calor. Abre sus ojitos azules y mira a Oliver con timidez. Él la nota temblar levemente sobre él y no puede evitar preocuparse, como cuando la ve esquivar una bludger.

— ¿Estás… estás bien? —pregunta con la voz ronca mientras ella entrecierra los ojos.

Katie asiente, notando como algo le presiona el muslo. Sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que es, pero no puede evitar sentir vergüenza en esas circunstancias. Nunca ha estado desnuda delante de un chico, nunca ha considerado que su cuerpo, demasiado delgado, fuese atractivo, y sin embargo Oliver la mira como si fuese lluvia en el desierto, como si fuese la copa de Quidditch sobre su mesita de noche. Y la besa como si no hubiese mañana. Seguramente no lo hay, al fin y al cabo para él perder es peor que la muerte.

La mano que está en su mejilla desciende despacio por su cuello, delinea sus clavículas despacio y baja por en medio de sus pechos, por su tripa y al final llega entre sus caderas y sigue más abajo, acariciando con dos dedos el suave vello dorado, mientras besa despacio su cuello, justo bajo la oreja, donde la piel de Katie sabe dulce y cálido.

Katie opina que Oliver no entiende demasiadas cosas, pero hay muchas otras que ella no entiende ni sabe; por ejemplo, no sabe que él lleva soñando con ese momento desde los catorce años, los trece de Katie. No sabe, tampoco, que Oliver siempre se fija más en ella que en ninguna otra chica, aunque vaya sin arreglar o mal vestida. Ni sabe tampoco que Oliver está nervioso, porque tiene más miedo a hacerle daño que ganas de hacerle el amor, y esas son muchas. Ni tampoco sabe que Oliver la quiere de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad con que ella lo quiere a él. Tampoco sabe que, en esos momentos, con ella encima, entrando despacio en su cuerpo, se siente al mismo tiempo en el cielo y en el infierno, ni sabe que está sufriendo casi un tormento.

Porque Oliver, con las manos de Katie sobre los hombros, no se atreve a moverse, mientras ella se va asentando poco a poco sobre él. No se atreve a moverse porque ella tiene una expresión de dolor que casi le duele a él. De repente, cuando es consciente de que está dentro de ella, y de que Katie no va a romperse por el momento, deja caer la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha y suelta todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo. Pero oye como suelta un pequeño quejido de dolor y esconde la cabeza en su cuello, y no puede hacer nada más que rodearla completamente con los brazos y besarle el pelo rubio.

— Lo siento —susurra en su oído, mientras una mano continúa en su cintura —siento haberte hecho daño, Kat, pero no tenías que hacerlo si no querías —añade con un cariño que se transparenta en la voz.

Ella se incorpora levemente, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y lo mira a los ojos.

— Pero quería —dice con la firmeza de su voz rota por el dolor.

Oliver la abraza con fuerza y la besa despacio, intentando paliar el dolor que sabe que ella siente, pero tiene tanto miedo a hacerle más daño que apenas se atreve a moverse. Se separan sus labios y ellos se miran a los ojos durante un momento. Katie se mueve levemente, mientras se muerde el labio inferior, y Oliver contiene la respiración. Ve como ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se vuelve a mover. Katie se inclina y lo besa despacio, intentando tranquilizarlo. Nota su nerviosismo, en su mirada, en la tensión de su cuerpo y en el beso que le da.

— Oliver, no te preocupes… de verdad —susurra contra sus labios, mientras se vuelve a mover levemente— estoy bien… —añade con dulzura.

Él la mira sin estar del todo seguro y ella le devuelve la mirada, cargada de determinación. Katie vuelve a moverse, esta vez con más fuerza, y Oliver siente como si fuese a acabarse el mundo, otra vez. Se miran a los ojos y saben que hay cosas que no se han dicho, pero ven en las pupilas del otro lo que significa, y Oliver abraza a la chica con fuerza.

— Te quiero —dicen a la vez, como si estuviesen sincronizados, o como si formasen parte del mismo equipo.

— Lo sé —contestan a la vez y se sonríen.

La mano derecha de Oliver se entrelaza con la izquierda de Katie y la besa. Luego la otra mano del chico se coloca en la base de la espalda de ella y sube despacio, logrando que se le ponga la carne de gallina. Y él besa su cuello, despacio, escuchando un gemido ahogado y siete que todo es demasiado imperfecto y perfecto a la vez. Es imperfecto porque a ella le duele, y él lo puede ver en la forma en que frunce los labios de vez en cuando, porque va demasiado despacio y él la necesita como no ha necesitado nunca a nadie, y es imperfecto porque Oliver siente que se acerca el final y se siente culpable. Pero todo es demasiado perfecto, porque es con Katie, con su Kat, y porque cuando él empieza a temblar y estremecerse, intentando respirar sin lograrlo, ella lo abraza y lo besa, y entonces Oliver sabe que está perdido. Y lo está, ciertamente, porque cuando todo acaba, ella sonríe divertida, se recuesta contra su pecho y lo mira a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta él besándola en la frente.

Katie asiente con un gesto perezoso y Oliver se siente culpable porque ella no ha… aunque está demasiado cansado como para eso. El partido, la decepción y Katie le pasan factura y se queda adormilado contra la pared, con Katie encima.

— Siento que no te hayas… ya sabes —susurra contra su pelo —hasta para esto soy un desastre —añade con amargura, abrazándola.

Pero Katie se incorpora y lo mira a los ojos con decisión.

— No eres un desastre, ni para esto ni para nada —le dice con firmeza. Luego esboza una sonrisa y le acaricia la mejilla derecha con suavidad —además… no sé si te esperabas una película porno o algo, Oliver, pero para ser la primera vez ha estado bien —susurra luego, antes de abrazarse a él.

Él sonríe y le besa el pelo rubio. Las puntas le hacen cosquillas en el pecho desnudo y le encanta.

— Está bien… siempre que haya más veces —dice él, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Ve como Katie levanta la cabeza y lo mira, con los ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa dulce —Kat… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —pregunta luego acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

Ella asiente y lo besa suavemente. Siempre ha sabido que Oliver la quiere, y él siempre ha sabido que ella lo quiere. A veces es innecesario decírselo, porque una mirada, un gesto o una sonrisa demuestran más que todas las palabras juntas.

Katie se levanta, y se vuelve a sonrojar cuando Oliver la mira con una sonrisa esta vez. La chica camina hasta la estantería de las toallas y se envuelve en una toalla en la que podrían caber perfectamente unas cinco Katies. Se acerca a Oliver que está en el otro lado del vestuario, buscando su ropa, y ella le deja entrar en la toalla antes de abrazarse a su torso y de que él la abrazase a ella.

— Deberíamos irnos al castillo —susurra ella, adormilada entre los brazos de Oliver —está anocheciendo ya —añade luego, esbozando una sonrisita.

— No podemos. Toda tu ropa está mojada —responde él con una sonrisa que a veces utiliza cuando van ganando. La arrastra hacia el sofá en el que, normalmente, les da la charla antes de cada partido, y se tumba allí con ella encima, recostada perezosamente contra su pecho.

— Pero somos magos… —protesta Katie, que está empezando a congelarse — y además tenemos que ir a ver a Harry… ha preguntado por ti…

Oliver suspira y la besa en los labios, logrando que se calle.

— Mañana iremos a ver a Harry, lo prometo, pero Kat, no me hagas volver al castillo esta noche… —susurra. Y Katie ve en sus ojos una sombra de culpa y pena que le parte el alma. —No hagas que me sienta culpable por haberle fallado a todo Gryffindor —pide luego abrazándola con fuerza.

Y Katie sabe que ha perdido esa batalla, sabe que con los brazos de Oliver rodeándola no tiene frío y sabe también que él la necesita allí. Los dedos del chico le tamborilean en la espalda de vez en cuando y la chica suspira dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Oliver.

— Kat…

—Dime

— ¿A ti no te gustaba Cedric Diggory? —pregunta Oliver con un tono tan celoso que Katie compone un puchero y lo besa luego en la barbilla.

— Si, me gusta. Me gusta tanto que acabo de acostarme con él —le suelta como si tal cosa. Luego se pone seria y lo mira a los ojos —Oliver, nunca me ha gustado nadie que no fueses tú… —susurra con suavidad— además, si me atreviese a mirar a Diggory, primero Angelina me arrancaría todo el pelo de la cabeza, y luego haría muñequitos de vudú con él.

Katie nota como la risa de Oliver retumba bajo su mejilla, dentro del pecho, y es de lo último que nota, porque se queda dormida. Oliver no. Se la queda mirando, durante horas, asimilando que ha perdido su primer partido como capitán pero ha ganado a cambio mucho, muchísimo más. Y Katie durmiendo encima de él no es más que una parte de todo.

Se cuenta por ahí que al día siguiente Katie se despertó en su habitación, con la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre la silla que tiene al lado de su cama, y una enorme sudadera de Oliver vestida. Se cuenta también que al bajar a la Sala Común se abrazaron durante minutos y que luego, ante la mirada divertida de sus compañeros de equipo se besaron, y luego Katie se puso roja y Oliver se echó a reír. Se cuenta, así mismo, que esa misma mañana de domingo, fueron a ver a Harry a la enfermería, donde Oliver lo eximía de la culpa con que cargaba el muchacho, muy parecida a la suya propia. Porque si, ganarían la copa, y serían recordados como el mejor equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en décadas.

Pero eso… eso es parte de otra historia.

* * *

_En fin... espero que os haya gustado, y no me tiréis muchas cosas dolorosas._

_Un par de aclaraciones. No sé hasta que punto os habéis situado, pero el fic se desenvuelve durante la tarde después de que Gryffindor pierda contra Hufflepuff, durante el Prisionero de Azkaban. Como habréis podido observar, no he podido evitar hablar de Sirius. Porque le quiero. La última parte donde se hace referencia a Cedric Diggory es un guiño al momento en que Oliver les dice que no jugarán contra Slytherin, sino contra Hufflepuff y Angelina y Katie se ponen a reír. _

_Y no sé que más deciros... sólo que... objetos contundentes no, gracias.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
